bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice-Crossed Paths
Ice-Crossed Paths is the nineteenth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Once more on the move, the group seek to find their missing friends. Being held prisoner in an enemy convoy, Renji and Blue must help Cheza escape with some help. Summary The group is on the move to search to find Renji, Cheza, and Blue. All of a sudden, they hear commotion, Hige stating that it has to be poeple fighting against enemy troops, but Ichigo seems to be curious as to the situation. Held up inside a housing building, the lieutenant of Orkham's soldiers is assessing the situation of Jaguara's troops as they have been overtaking their position. His soldiers have been keeping track of the enemy's movements, until they get a lead. Deciding to go on it, the lieutenant orders for them to move out. An enemy air battleship looms over the area, until it gets hit, causing it to start crashing down. While Jaguara's troops engage against Orkham's soldiers, the lieutenant fires a grenade launcher, taking out an enemy tank. The enemy troops return fire, while the lieutenant does the same, when an armored soldier wielding a sword surprises him, knocking him down. Before he can finish him off, Ichigo stops him with his Zangetsu, throwing the armored soldier off. As he gets back up, the wolves show up, Hige and Toboe pushing him, Tsume using his combat knife to knock off the guard off, allowing Kiba to go for the armored soldier's throat, killing him. The lieutenant wonders what's going on, until he recognizes the group from Darcia's aerial city. Kiba is the one to ask him if he knows where Cheza is, confusing the lieutenant, since he figured she was still with them. Either way, he believes she was taken by Jaguara, who rules the city to the south. Knowing where to go, the group starts off, when the lieutenant stops them, asking if they plan to take on Jaguara alone. It's Ichigo that says it doesn't matter because he won't be alone, and that nothing will stop them. As they head out, some of the soldiers come over, one of them asking the lieutenant if they were wolves. He assures them that they are, but knows that Ichigo is different from them. Another soldier explains they were able to commandeer a tank, which causes the lieutenant to suggest that they move out. Meanwhile, Renji, Blue, and Cheza are in cages in an enemy convey. Renji asks Blue if she's okay, to which she replies that she's fine, but is more worried about Cheza. She also notices that his zanpakuto is missing, Renji saying that the enemy soldiers probably took it while he was unconscious. That's when Blue tells him that he didn't have to help her back at Darcia's keep. Not knowing what she means by that, Renji informs her that he would have helped her either way. He then asks her if she's thinking about Hige, Blue admits that she is, but that it's not a big deal. Not helping it, Cheza starts to laugh, followed by Renji, and her as well. Afterwards, Blue asks Cheza what Paradise is like, but she admits that she doesn't know, so the thinks they'll find out when they get there. During that time, Kisuke and Yoruichi as held prisoner in another cart, handcuffed. He asks her if she's okay, to which she admits that she is. Thankful, Kisuke tells her that they'll get out of this, although she mentions that they've never been in a bind like this before. After a while, he finally says that they've been friends since the academy, yet he can't help but wonder if she has had any feelings for him. Yoruichi seems surprised by this, but admits that she doesn't know, since she's never thought about it. But she thinks that maybe there might be something. Suddenly, the convoy abrutly stops, causing them to fall to the ground. When Kisuke asks if she's okay, he sees that Yoruichi was managing to get her handcuffs undone. Doing so, she goes to him, undoing his. Searching another cart, she manages to retrieve an assault rifle, while Kisuke takes a handgun, and happens to find Renji's zanpakuto. Then afterwards, they find another cart, where they happen to find Cheza, along with Renji and Blue, who they recognize. Once Yoruichi shoots the locks off the cages, Blue explains that they should get going, before the soldiers find them. Kisuke asks Renji if the zanpakuto is his, to which he takes and thanks him, then draws it as they move out. Suddenly, and armored soldier reaches and attempts to grab Cheza as she shouts out in surprise. Seeing this, Blue goes over and does a jump kick to his head, freeing her, when Kisuke shoots the armored soldier. While Renji moves in to fight, Yoruichi doesn't think it's safe, and tells Kisuke to take Cheza. Understanding, he takes her, when Jaguara's soldiers find them, Yoruichi opening fire to provide cover. He runs out, when suddenly he gets caught by the gravity light of an air battleship, causing Blue and Yoruichi to call out to them. However, after a while, Kisuke and Cheza disappear in a flash of light. That's when more enemy soldiers move in, so Renji releases his Zabimaru to throw them off. But more of them start to show up, and begin to surround them, Renji, Yoruichi, and Blue ready to fight back against them. Out of nowhere, a blast hits the ones in front of them, confusing them, until gunfire can be heard, several of Orkham's soldiers moving in. It seems the three of them don't know what's going on, when a tank comes in and stops, the hatch opening to show the lieutenant coming out, him and Yoruichi surprised to see each other. After they exchange words, Yoruichi reveals that she plans on going after Cheza, by going to Jaguara's city. When she asks if she can borrow a scout vehicle, the lieutenant has no problem with that, announcing that he and his soldiers are going back to Freeze City. Blue at that moment notices that Renji is distracted by something, to which he admits is that he can sense Ichigo's spirit energy, meaning the wolves have to be with them. Although he seems hesitant, Blue tells him that he should go to them, since they'll all probably reach the same place. With that, Renji is about to head out, but assures her that he'll let Hige know that she's alright. By that time, Yoruichi finishes withing the lieutenant good luck, and heads for a convoy vehicle, surprised to see Blue, stating that she'll "leave the driving to her". All she does is smile. Going south, the group is on the run, when Ichigo stops. Hige asks him about it, and after a while, he replies that it's Renji, who he can sense. As Toboe wonders if it is, a figure starts to make it's way into view, until after a while, it turns out to be Renji, causing Ichigo to head towards him, the wolves following. When Ichigo asks if he's alright, Renji tells them what happened, then let's Hige know that Blue is fine, which relieves him. It's at that time that Kiba can sense Cheza, who, on the air battleship that she and Kisuke are held in, can sense him. Hearing Ichigo asking what it is, he has no doubts, and that's when they move out. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * The Lieutenant * Soldier #1 * Soldier #2 * Soldier #3 * Armored Soldier * Lady Jaguara (Mentioned) * Cheza * Blue * Renji Abarai * Kisuke Urahara * Yoruichi Shihoin * Jagaura's Soldiers * Orkham's Soldiers Notes & trivia * This episode is the fourth to feature Renji using his Zabimaru's Shikai. * In this episode, the original group (Ichigo, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe) are traveling together. * The lieutenant hasn't been seen since Episode 9: "Fortunate Misgivings". Strangely enough, what has happened to him since doesn't reveal itself, although it's possible that him and his forces were still at Darcia's aerial city. * This would be the first episode to show Kisuke using a weapon. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}